Wars for Trade Federation Sovereignty
= Background = Following their utter defeat during the Cake Crusade, the Persians, now Trade Federation escaped north to what seemed to be an unpopulated region of the server. However, within days, two factions had settled nearby, Latveria on the east and Zendar to the west. Tensions between the Trade Federation and it's neighbors would become the spark for three costly wars. = First Latverian-Safavid War = Persia was invaded by the Latverian Empire on February 11th. The Persians were massacred, losing 200 manpower, while the Latverians retained the entirety of theirs. Due to continuous unopposed assaults on Trade Federation lands, and a general lack of, sense of responsibility from its leadership, the faction surrendered to Latveria's leader, Akar. This war turned the Trade Federation into vassals of Latveria for some weeks. = Safavid Independence War = Persia declared independence on the 18th February while no Latverian was online. Despite capitulating to the demands of the Latverian Emperor during the brief Latverian-Persian war a little more than a week before, Persia (also known as TradeFed) rose against the Latverian Occupational Administration, briefly achieving freedom after the terms of the last war resulted in their becoming of a Latverian vassal. The 8 man faction quickly threw out the surprised Latverian officials, themselves a faction of only 3, during the initial uprising, retaking their position in Crete, and liberating Adrianople. However, by the night their erstwhile former masters had fully grasped the nature of the situation and moved accordingly to put down the rebellion. The God-Emperor Akar was sent out to deal with the rebels, and despite considerable difficulty clientside, slew five singlehandedly, only succumbing due to the use of lava warfare. The next day, however, the full force of Latveria was brought down on the revolt, squashing their resistance utterly, and by the night the Federation leadership began suing for peace, after the fall of Crete and the occupation of the Acropolis by Akar. The reasons for the swift crackdown on the revolt, despite the overwhelming numbers of the Persian natives, lay on the disorganization and lack of training of the Federation armed forces, and the professional skill and discipline of the Latverian Colonial Force and their leader Akar. From Mountain Blade Report estimates, the death toll from the Persian Revolt of February 18th was over a dozen Persian dead, and 1-2 Latverian casualties. = Third Latverian-Safavid War = After the Trade Federation refused to provide Emperor Akar with the produce of their farms, Latveria decided to declare war on them. A band of Safavid penetrated Latverian headquarters, looting their base valuables in the open. The raid, however, claimed two Federation lives for one of Emperor Akar. The Persian still thinking to have the upper hand repelled a new assault from the outnumbered Latverian forces. The tide would soon turn, however, as two Persians planned to defect the Shah, steal as much as they could and make it south to the lands of the Knights Templar they struck a deal with Akar: they would let themselves be endlessly killed until their manpower dropped to the minimum and in exchange they would be allowed to leave unharmed with their valuables to the South. As the deal ran its course, the remaining Persians logged on to discover the War was all but lost already. The two traitors managed to make it south safely, however, it is unknown if they ever were able to join the Order of the Knights Templar. The Persian Trade Federation tried to pursue the war, however, with their low levels of manpower its capital had begun to be claimed by the enemy. Only the intervention of the Uesugi Clan and its allies in the area saved the Persian nation from complete destruction. = Uesugi-Latverian War = After some discussions regarding the Uesugi Northern Colony in Crete between Uesugi leadership and the Latverian Emperor, both sides parted the negotiation table without an agreement. The Uesugi realized that if Latveria ever annexed Federation lands, their colony would be in great danger, so coordinating with their allies, decided to attack first. Following this, the Uesugi clan and the Trade Federation declared war on the Latverian Empire. Zendar and the USSR answered the Latverian call and declared war on them. For the Uesugi, England and Vaenor supported their claim. Battle of Crete A force of the 1st Vaenorian Reichsritter were dispatched to deal with the Latverians. The seven Reichritter, were joined by three Samurai of the Uesugi Clan and two Englishmen. The allied force arrived at their forward operating base carved by the Reichsritter the day before. After outfitting and regrouping the allied forces marched on the Latverian city of New Crete, the force arrived at the city walls where the Latverian Emperor Akar and his imperial retinue met the invading force. It seemed the forces had been tipped off and had retreated to the top of their keep. With a total of 6 soldiers Deployed on the battlefield to the Allies seven Reichsritter, two English soldiers, and two Uesugi Samurai. The battle began in earnest with Latverian soldiers returning fire to their foes. Due to poor command, the Latverians were unable to marshall their forces to effect their full firepower. Soon Latverian soldiers who had been asleep on the job awoke to the shock tactics of the Reichscritter and allies. Unable to outfit themselves fast enough they were cut down bodily by the allied forces. Soon Reichsritter Benz Antixx and Skivvies made their way to the top of the keep. Rushing the Latverian positions Komissar Akar and his forces were cut down handily. Unfortunately, after killing seven Latverians, Antixx was knocked to his death. Benz and Skivvies each survived the encounter and rained vengeance on the Latverians but soon the outnumbered Reichsritter were temporarily repulsed from the Keep. After another wave of forces arrived the Latverians were quickly rounded up. With their weapons taken the Latverians were taken, prisoner. Several Latverian prisoners attempted repeatedly to escape or grab weapons from their Reichsritter wardens. The prisoners were cut down until at the end they were rendered compliant. As the smoke cleared the Vaenorian Allies remained victorious. Emperor Akar sued for peace agreeing to the demand placed upon him. Though he had lost the opportunity to make gains which were diplomatically available to him, the Allies spared him most of their demands so long as he agreed to withdraw his claims to the Persian Lands. After one English Death, and five deaths of honorable Reichsritter suffered mostly by being knocked off the keep by their Latverian prisoners and being on the frontlines of the initial assaults, the Vaenorian allies withdrew. After the conclusion of the battle, a Latverian foe ambushed two Reichsritter Earl and Benz. Knocking Earl from the tower to his death the Latverian was killed by Benz. The surviving Latverians not allowing their foes to withdraw were dispatched on sight no longer able to be trusted. The Latverians and a few of their allies had suffered a total of forty-five deaths at the hand of their foes. With the remaining seven soldiers who had fled allowed to go free. The Western allies took approximately ~350 manpower and inflicted ~1500 manpower. Aftermath The Latveria-Zendar-USSR coalition accepted peace terms and surrendered to The Uesugi Clan-Vaenor-England following the Battle of Ancient Crete. Zendar surrendered, paying reparations of 20 diamonds and $40 and agreeing to construct a war memorial. Latveria surrendered on the following terms: *Latveria renounces all claims to the Island of Crete occupied by Persia and The Uesugi Clan, including removing claims from the annexed Persian city. *Latveria renounces all claims to The Uesugi Clan resource point. *Latveria agrees to craft a named sword to be presented to Vaenor In the end, however, Latveria managed to convince the Federation members to peacefully merge with them, and so, the short-lived Syndicate was created.